Primal
by D3sire
Summary: A Les Twins fan-fiction. Werewolves are real and Larry and Laurent are two Alphas determined to do anything for their people. Tragic events lead to the near destruction of their Pack and the loss of their King. One Twin must step up and take his place but at what cost?
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note**_: _I am not exactly sure where this would fall under. Les Twins have multiple talents, dancing and making music being only a couple of their many genres of creativity. They have inspired several writing pieces, some of which; like this one, are works in progress while some are simply one-shots. If you do not know who Les Twins are, might I suggest watching some of their videos on Youtube? I promise that you won't regret it. They are both sexy as hell. Without further interruption, enjoy!_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Blood always looked black in the moonlight. It clung to the woman's skin in dark patches, but not all of it was hers. She had put up one hell of a fight before being shot in the head. She wasn't dead, not yet. Her chest continued to rise and fall with each breath she took. The gaping wound at her temple was already beginning to heal, growing smaller. A groan seemed to escape her when the bullet wiggled free, her body ejecting the foreign object. It had been silver, just like the bullet that had taken his brother's life. Why had she been spared? How had she not succumbed to the taint of the silver in her system? His heart was heavy, his grief nearly palpable as he moved closer.

"How is she?" He asked the white-haired woman crouching down beside the injured woman.

"Rapidly healing." Came the Healer's thick accented voice. It was hard to pin-point it's exact origin but it sounded close to Romanian. "I'm afraid she may not remember much, if anything at all. The bullet was silver as well. It is possible that it's taint could have caused her to forget virtually everything. She is lucky that she is still alive."

He sighed softly. "Perhaps it better if she forgets. What happened tonight-"

"It was not your fault, Laurent."

"It may have only been by five minutes, but I was the older of us two, Sparrow. It was my responsibility to take reign but I didn't want it. I would not have made a good leader for the Pack back then. I was not ready. Larry was left to pick up my slack, to step up to the throne and now he and his daughter are gone. My Twin is gone."

Sparrow stood and placed a supporting hand on his shoulder. "We need you now more than ever, Laurent. With Larry gone we- we have no one. By rights, the reign of the Pack should go to her but she is too fragile now to take over. You must."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I only do it for him…and for her."


	2. Chapter 1

The thundering of the music drowned out the voices and conversations. The beat seemed to match her pulse, her body swaying softly in place. That was when his eyes caught hers. The rich brown drawing her in until everything around them stopped, fading into nothing but darkness. He never failed to take her breath away. There was no doubt that he had been sculpted by the very Gods. He easily towered over everyone else, standing close to six and a half feet tall with a lean dancer's build. That light mocha complexion was flawless, accentuating his high cheek bones and illegally sinful mouth. Long black hair was fastened into tight twists that were hidden beneath an immaculate white fitted hat sitting a bit off kilter and backwards. A black leather jacket lay open over a long-sleeved white shirt that clung to his lean, torso. White jeans clung to his long legs, leaving her mouth watering unexpectedly.

"Amanda." Came that familiar husky voice dripping with the music of Paris. If he wasn't careful, sins would undoubtedly be committed if he started speaking French. Life suddenly seemed to blast back into focus, and she realized that he had closed the distance between them. His long fingers slid possessively over hers as he pried her hands away from her own body where they had been tightly hugging her own torso, almost as if she was anxious.

"I beg you, do not go looking for answers, belle. He has killed our kind before." Laurent pulled her closer towards him; both to shift her attention onto him – away from the Hunter who had just walked into the club- and to protect her. Hunters always had a distinct smell to them, almost metallic. He had always supposed it was from the silver they carried on them at all times. "My life began when you walked into it. I will not lose you."

Normally, she was known to follow the orders of her Alpha. He hadn't chosen his Mate yet, but almost everyone in the Pack was positive that he would choose her. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as he tucked a few wayward strands of black hair behind her ear.

"I do not want to endanger the Pack for personal revenge." To this day, nearly five years later, she still did not remember much of what had happened. Only that she had survived being shot and she knew that Laurent's twin brother and niece had not. There were no pictures back at the Den depicting either of them. Amanda had found it odd, but had respected Laurent's wishes when he mentioned that he did not want to be reminded of the pain of their loss. Losing family was hard, but to lose a twin? She reached out and framed his face with her hands. His skin felt so warm against hers, so alive. They shared a connection, there was no doubt about that. It was intimacy far beyond anything. He had always been there for her when she was lost, drowning in an unexplainable grief that seemed to grip her soul. He comforted her when the night terrors had begun.

"You are my family and I would die to protect you and them." As strongly as she was beginning to feel for him, she felt as if her lost memories were holding her back, hindering her from fully moving on with her life. He was the Pack leader, the Alpha, the King. He was the one they ran to for help, that they called for a favor. She didn't want to burden him with her issues.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something while we are away from the Den. Mae is trouble. I do not have proof, just a gut feeling that she may be causing discord among the Pack."

"Mae can be a bit overzealous." His fingers played absently with hers and he stared down at them, almost as if he was mesmerized by the difference in their skin tone. She was much paler than he, her flawless skin a milky white that was nearly translucent. Her long black hair was fastened into thin, tightly woven braids that trailed over her left shoulder, baring the closely buzzed undercut. "But I know you would never mention something like this without reason. You have been capable of handling most issues before I have a chance to address them. I will speak with Sparrow."

Her heart thudded in her chest when he brought her hand up to his devilish mouth to place a kiss against the back of it. She nearly jolted when she felt the velvety heat of his tongue glide across her skin.

"Lau!"

With a low growl and an exaggerated roll of his eyes, Laurent continued to fiddle with her fingers as he turned to address his flustered Second.

"What is it, Domino?" He huffed out in a frustrated breath.

Amanda turned slightly towards the other man, amused when Laurent shifted with her, taking a casual but possessive stance behind her. One of his long arms slid cross ways over her torso as he pulled her back against him. Was he already beginning to stake his claim?

Domino did a double take as he saw them standing so close together. "My apologies for interrupting." The metallic eyed blond tilted his head submissively.

"It is alright. I assume it is important."

"Two of the younger males are fighting. We cannot break them apart. Every time we do, they end up brawling again."


	3. Chapter 2

The drive from the nightclub back to the Den was filled with tension. Lau was out of the car before it even stopped moving as she pulled into the large driveway of the monochromatic mansion. Thankfully it was large enough to house the entire Pack of twenty and still have plenty of room.

He burst into the house with a loud growl rumbling from his chest, echoing off of the walls with authority. Ido loomed over his smaller opponent, beating him senseless. The rest of the group of young males; all no older than twenty, had formed a circle around the two and were cheering them on.

"Enough!" Laurent barked loud enough to be heard over their shouting. The spectators parted, allowing their King through. He reached down and immediately yanked the young man up off of the other, leaving the one on the floor to flair pathetically into the air. "Ido, I said enough!"

The adolescent male lashed out, his first aiming for his Alpha's face. They were all surprised when Amanda's hand closed around it, stopping it from connecting mere inches away. None of them had seen her move.

"Laurent, I…I didn't realize…" Ido sputtered. Both of them released their hold on the young man so suddenly that they sent him sprawling in a tangle of limbs onto the floor.

"Clean up this mess." He growled, motioning to the chaos of their living room. "Then I want the lot of you out of my sight." The tone of his voice left no room for arguments and sent them scattering into a frenzy of activity. He swore that he had never seen a room cleaned so fast. His eyes stayed glued to Amanda as she helped the boys flip the black leather sectional back over. Within moments, Lau found himself standing alone in the living room rubbing his temple.

"Did you see how fast Amanda stopped Ido's fist?" Sparrow asked, entering the room carrying a gold service tray. She placed it onto the table beside the over stuffed grey chair that he had plopped his lanky frame in.

He glanced at the fine china sitting on the tray. "I don't drink tea, Sparrow." He mumbled, taking his hat off long enough to flip the twists out of his face before replacing it back onto his head.

The Healer sat down on the end of the sofa closest to him. "No, but I do." She poured herself a cup and leaned back, taking a dainty sip as her lavender colored eyes took in his tired appearance. With running the Pack and continuing with the dancing him and Larry had always done, the man was running himself into the ground.

"Do me a favor won't you? When I am on tour, keep an eye on Mae. Amanda senses trouble."

A quick grin flashed across Sparrow's lips before being hidden behind her tea cup. "She is beginning to remember things. She has been having nightmares, violent ones. I might suggest shifting the tours around some. She may need you sooner than you think."


	4. Chapter 3

Although he seemed to brush aside her concerns about Mae, she knew that he would do what needed to be done for the safety of the Pack. As she made her way down the wide hallway at the top of the stairs that led to the bedrooms, she couldn't help but flash to the way he had been acting with her at the club. Very hands on, protective, possessive. Why? Her brow frowned slightly as she made her way into the large spacious bedroom that she shared with Sparrow. Amanda began shedding her clothes as the shower beckoned her with scalding hot water. The heat hardly phased her as she stepped beneath the pounding spray of the shower head. Lately, her nightmares have gotten worse. Every time she closed her eyes, she would flash on the most haunting image. A little girl, no older than three with a beautiful caramel complexion, curly jet-black hair and haunting brown eyes. What haunted her was that a well-placed shot had clearly blown the little girls lower jaw completely off. She would reach out her little hand, almost as if she was calling to her, begging for help.

Lowering her head, she let the water beat down her back, washing away the scent that still lingered from the club and taking with it the macabre visual. Once clean, Amanda shut off the shower and wrapped herself in a large fluffy towel. She padded across the bedroom, her mind wandering towards Laurent. The man was drop dead sexy and he seemed confident enough to know it. There was a charisma, a confidence in him that wasn't easily ignored. She had tried her hardest to fight it, but had been sucked in just like the rest. She had read the posts his fans had made on social media, often snickering to herself at their ignorance of his true nature. If they knew the truth of their kind, they would undoubtedly be hunted to the ends of the earth. Some of these fangirls were right though, he was a walking sex God on a stick.

She tugged on a pair of baggy black sweats and a thin strapped black tank top. She stepped into a pair of well worn white sneakers, tugging at a small section of braided hair. Her foot steps were nearly silent as she descended the stairs. Before she could step into the living room, however, Mae blocked her path, towering over her in four inch stilettos. Her flaming red hair and milk white skin on display in a predominantly skin tight red dress.

"What do you want, Mae?" Amanda asked, lifting her head to stare the other woman down.

"Stay away from Laurent, Amanda." The other woman warned, her voice as cold as ice.

"Or what? What could you possibly threaten me with?"

"They've been keeping secrets. Why don't you ask them who Larry was?"

Her brown frowned slightly. At the mention of the name, a flash image passed across her vision. The man she saw looked exactly like Laurent. There were minor differences in the facial features and the hair was shorter. She knew Lau had a twin brother that had passed as well as a niece but that was all she knew. She had never seen pictures of either of them, nor heard their names spoken much.

Mae smirked at the confusion on her face. "As for threatening you, if you continue to sniff after Lau, there will be repercussions."

"Such as?"

"Death."

"Anytime you're ready, Red. If you want to tango with me in the Killing Dance, just tell me where and when."

The red head sneered briefly before slinking away like a nasty fox.

With her good mood turning semi-foul, Amanda stalked through the living room like a whirl wind of heated aggravation. She didn't even register that Sparrow and Laurent were still in the living room talking. She made her way into the kitchen, nearly pulling the door off the fridge in her haste to get it open. She grabbed a beer, popping the metal cap off with her thumb before guzzling half of its contents in one go. If Mae kept up with her shit, she was going to beat that woman's ass soon, Pack law be damned.

*_**Flashback**_*

_"Stay with me!" Laurent gripped his twin's bloodied arm. "Just stay awake. The others will be here soon!" He couldn't get a grip on his brother, the oozing blood was making Larry to slippery to hold. He looped an arm under his neck, pulling him closer to his own body. A terrible gurgle erupted from Larry's parted lips. He was trying to speak, but his lungs were filling rapidly with his own blood._

_"T-t-take c-c-care of h-h-her."_

_"It's alright. Just rest. Don't talk. I will look after everything." Laurent promised as tears began to run down his face. His twins brother and Pack Leader was dying and he could do nothing to help him. The shot to the chest had all but virtually obliterated his heart._

_Larry's chocolate brown eyes clouded over as death engulfed him. His last breath was spent while looking up into the mirror image of his own gaze._

_***End flashback***_

With his head filled with mournful thoughts, Laurent glanced over at Sparrow.

"You are dragging this out much too long." Her accent whispered through him, soothing his frayed nerves.

"What are you babbling about?"

The white haired woman smiled, haunting lavender eyes seeming to pierce into his very soul. "Claiming Amanda."

"That is my sister-in-law, Sparrow. She was married to Larry before he and my niece were-"

"She knows, Laurent."

His heart stopped beating for a moment. "What?"

"She might not remember much, if anything at all, but her heart and body know. You shared a bond with your brother and she with him. They may have been different types of bonds, but they were a bridge for the two of you to form one as well. When he passed, the two of you became closer, strengthening what was already there. You loved her from the beginning, even before Larry claimed her as his Mate."

It was true. He had fallen for her before his brother had, but never had the courage to approach her about it and had stepped back the instant Larry had confessed his feelings for her. "She doesn't remember because she was shot in the head with a silver bullet, Sparrow."

"And yet she survived. She fought to live. I do not doubt she loved your brother, but she loved you as well. She survived because you needed her and she needed you."


	5. Chapter 4

He had waited patiently for Sparrow to retire for the evening. Perhaps she had been right. She usually was. Running the palms of his hands over his face, Laurent stood and ventured into the kitchen. He paused momentarily at the door, letting his gaze wandering over Amanda who stood leaning casually against the counter, nursing another beer. An already empty bottle sitting by her elbow.

"What's the matter?" His accented voice breaking her from her own thoughts.

"Mae." She replied with a sigh, taking another sip of her beer before continuing. "I don't like being a snitch but I also don't like keeping things from you. You are King of the Pack now and it is your business to know." She set her now empty bottle down on the counter before opening the fridge to drip another. The cap popped open with a flick of her thumb. "She threatened to kill me if I didn't stay away from you. Said that you and Sparrow were keeping secrets."

"I have spoken with Sparrow and she has agreed to keep any eye on Mae while I am away on tour. We already have enough to deal with without adding Mae's foolish stupidity to the mix. Sparrow and I are not exactly keeping secrets. We have all been through a tragic ordeal and you were nearly lost to us. I was advised to remain silent so that more damage was not done to your already fragile memories. I want to tell you everything, Amanda, but I am afraid. I do not want to lose you."

"Who is Larry, Laurent?"

He was taken so off guard by her question that he was silent, standing as rigid as a statue. He took a deep shuddering breath, letting it out slowly before he decided to answer her question.

"He was my twin brother. Him and my niece were both shot and killed by Hunters the very same night you were shot."

"Why would Mae mention him to me?"

Another sigh slipped from him. "Because you knew Larry very well. You and he were…close."

Amanda set her full beer down onto the counter beside them and boldly moved to stand in front of him. She could see the sadness in his eyes, the vulnerability. She reached up to let the tips of her fingers trace the strong line of his finely chiseled jaw. She had to stand on her toes in order to place her mouth even with his. She had wanted to know how close her and Larry had been, but the surge of emotions she caught in Laurent's gaze had stopped her.

"I am sorry that they did not survive." She said softly before pressing a light kiss against the corner of his lips before she pulled back and away. Before she could completely step away, his hand caught her wrist, pulling her swiftly against the lean hard line of his body.

"I am glad you survived." It was as if something took over him. He had absolutely no control when he dipped his head down and claimed her mouth with his. There was a faint growl that errupted from him just before his lips took possession. He had wanted to do this for so long. Long before she had even lost her memories. Yes, he had stepped away from her when Larry had shown interest, but his feelings for Amanda had only gotten stronger the longer he kept them at bay. He wanted to pull away. This wasn't the right time, not yet. But the taste of her was driving him mad. Another growl rumbled from his chest as his hands gripped possessively at her hips. He backed her up against the counter, picking her up with both hands against the backs of her thighs.

Her hands automatically framed his face, her thumbs on either side of his chin. She gently pulled down on his bottom lip before angling her head just enough to further deepen the kiss. She felt her ass plant firmly on the counter as Laurent lifted her up onto it. She wanted to sto p him. This wasn't the right time. But christ he felt so good.

"Tell me to stop, bebe. If you do not, I can not guarantee that I will be able to." His voice rasped out in a seductive huff when he broke the kiss to catch his breath. His accent was thicker, purring its was from her ear and down her body like a tuning fork. "Please tell me to stop." He was practically begging as his mouth drifted down along her throat. She let out a delicious moan that had him on edge when the tip of his tongue flicked out to taste the skin at the hollow of her throat.

Everything about this man was sensual. From each movement he made, to the simplest thing like biting his lower lip. Just like he did right now as he glanced up at her through hodded eyes. Christ even his eyes were intense.

"Bebe, tell me to stop. " He whispered before he leaned back up to claim her mouth with his again. As if by way of answering without words, he felt her tugging at the jacket he still wore, her hands desperate to touch him.

"I can't." She admitted, now tugging at his shirt still tucked into the waist of his jeans. "I can't because I don't want you to stop." The way her eyes looked up at him through her lashes, vulnerable, open, adoring. It broke him. He felt the last shred of his logical mind snap apart. Laurent scooped her back up into his arms. Her legs immediately locked around his waist, anchoring herself to him as he grip shifted down from her hips to her butt. His long fingers dug in firmly, holding her against him as he shifted away from the counter. He knew the mansion by heart, his instinct guiding him to their destination. He was too far gone with her scent clouding him to care if anyone saw them or not. His heart hammered in his chest as he kicked the first door they came to open. Thankfully the rooms for the other Pack members were on the second floor, not the first.

He helped her pull off his shirt; after laying her down on the bed, not caring where it landed. He bit his lower lip again as he stared down at her, his eyes roaming over her from head to toe. "Do you know how much I want you, belle?"

She snorted faintly, her gaze dropping down to the very obvious bulge straining his jeans. "I think I might have an idea, Lau."

"No, bebe, you do not." He leaned down towards her, the fingertips of his right hand burning a tingling path along the left side of her face. " I will show you."  
Jesus God he was absolutely going to drive her up a wall. He was just so fucking sexy. There was no real polite way to put it. His lips brushed across her forehead before they shifted down the line of her nose. It seemed that they exchanged a breath when his lips passed over hers. "You will be the one begging me to stop."

She didn't quite have the time to fully register his words before his lips claimed hers. He forcefully pinned both of her wrists by her head, holding them both in the grip of one of his hands. His grip was firm but loose enough that she could break it at any moment she willed it. She groaned at the taste of him, knowing fully well that she was addicted to him already. She felt it like an ache in her soul, burning out of control the more he touched her. The palm of his hands slid against the flesh of her abdomen as they slipped beneath her tank top. His thumbs caressed over each nipple, causing her breath to hitch sharply in her lungs. Laurent pulled her shirt up over her breasts, breaking the kiss long enough to tug it off of her. He tossed it to the side where he was pretty sure that it landed on top of the lamp on the bedside table. He felt her hand glide along the tattoos on his left arm, shifting up to tangle in the twists of his hair.

"Don't stop even if I beg you." Her voice rumbled like silk in his ear. Her words ignighted a fire in his veins that was not going to be ignored.

"I warned you, bebe."

Amanda watched as his dark gaze shifted, taking on the glowing blue of his Beast.


	6. Chapter 5

But when she looked up at him, the flash image of Larry seemed to super impose over Laurent's face. They were twins, yes, but there were still distinct features that managed to set them apart from one another. Larry had shorter twists and these cute little bunny front teeth when he smiled. He had been sweet and goofy, often joking around and laughing where as his brother was the more serious of the two. She took a deep breath, blinking the image of his deceased twin from her mind. Was this really the right thing to do? The right time? Her emotions were confused. However, that doubt and hesitation seemed to vanish. Every fiber in her pulled her tighter towards the man physically above her.

"Are you alright, belle? You looked lost for a moment." He whispered softly, his lips ghosting across hers when he spoke.

Amanda reached up with her fingertips and traced the curve of his lower lip. The way he leaned into her touch almost as if he couldn't get enough was the answer she needed. The desire he had for her was quite clear in his eyes and it only fueled her already burning desire for him.

"I think I'm going to end up in hell." She admitted. "But it will be worth it." She said nothing further. She couldn't when he mouth claimed hers for the millionth time. She was rewarded with a growl when the edges of her teeth scraped erotically along his lip. Neither of them knew when the rest of their clothing vanished. She couldn't remember, or keep up. She only knew when she felt the sudden intense scorching heat of his bare skin against hers. She hissed lowly, nails digging for purchase against his hips.

"You drive me crazy, bebe. I can't wait anymore." It was a warning, his voice now heavily accented almost making it difficult to understand what he was saying. Then again it could have been the heavy fog of arousal that clouded her senses. Either way, she certainly wasn't prepared for the tip of him teasing her entrance.

"Jesus God." She heard herself mutter but that soon turned into a gasp when she felt the tip of him push lightly against her.

"Look at me, belle." He growled, fingers tangling in her hair to firmly but gently tilt her head up so she started up at him. "Mon Dieu. So beautiful." He pushed himself further into her. "You are so beautiful." Further still he went and for a moment she was afraid he wouldn't fit. "You are so beautiful, but even more so when you're beneath me." He shoved himself that last little bit, causing them both to cry out. By the Gods he fit her so perfectly. He knew all along she had been made for him. There was a tingle at the base of his spine that began when he started to move inside of her. He watched as her lips parted and her head tilted back with the first thrust. Her shuddering breath was the indication he needed to continue. Lau had waited for her for so long...

Though it had been his fault for walking away, for letting his brother claim her instead of him. But he had wanted them happy. He saw how much Larry had loved her and he just couldn't bring himself to shatter that. She had loved his brother too, there was no doubt about that but to him, she had seemed almost sad. She cared for Larry and his daughter as if the child had been her own, but he could always see that there had been something missing...

"My God, Lau." Amanda whimpered, bringing his entire focus back on her and not his thoughts. It was as if he danced inside of her, using the years of his dancing skills to reach places in her that no one had dared reach before.

"Yes, bebe. All yours. I'm all yours." He laid himself onto of her, shifting the angle in which he slid into her with every shift of his hips. He framed her face with both of his hands, his lips mere inches away from her own. "Just as you are mine." The last word came out in a possessive growl that rumbled into her when he finally claimed her mouth.

This was not how she had envisioned the night ending but she wasn't disappointed.


	7. Chapter 6

The sound of music awoke her. It wasn't the loudness of the volume, no, it was the emotion behind the lyrics that reached down and ripped her from a deep sleep. Confused and groggy, Amanda leaned over the edge of the bed she had been laying in, to grab at a random article of clothing strewn in a heap on the floor. Thankfully it was a Laurent's shirt. She pulled it over her head, wondering to herself how the hell she could even fit into his clothes to begin with. She had curves for days and was a little more than well endowed in the chest department. She stumbled from the tangle of sheets that had pooled around her hips, grumbling to herself as she kicked her right ankle free. She was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes when she entered the living room. The sight that greeted her brought her up short and she stopped dead in her tracks. He wore nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs as he moved his body fluidly in time with the beat of the music. She didn't recognize the song or the musician, but she could hear the depth of pain within the lyrics. As she watched Laurent dance along the floor, she could feel his despair as if it were her own. His movements seemed to reflect his soul, broken and tired, fragile. Her heart broke for him and she felt tears, hot and searing burning a path down her face.

When the song ended, he had fallen to his knees, the palms of his hands covering his face as his lean shoulders shook with the force of his pain. A growl rumbled from him, followed by such a scream of anguish that it was nearly inhuman. She didn't think, only reacted and slid across the rug to get to him. She immediately pulled him into her, holding him against her chest as he wept, sobbing for the family he had lost. His agony hit her hard and she found herself sobbing uncontrolablly with him, rocking them both back and forth. Thankfully the rest of the Pack had gone to their respective jobs and educations. It was just him and her left in the house since it was her day off and he wasn't leaving for Germany for another two weeks. She had never once seen him dance but she knew that he and Larry had toured extensively to put on exibitions and workshops for the fans. He still promoted certain things, but he had no longer danced competitively. She knew that his heart wasn't in it anymore. He was fractured with the other half of him gone.

"Shh, baby. I got you." She heard herself whisper with her lips pressed against his temple.

"I'm so sorry, belle." He voice was barely audible and he sounded so lost and broken. "I can't keep this in anymore. I'm tired of trying. I am a broken man. You deserve so much more than I can offer you."

"Hey, hey. Talk to me, Laurent."

"I don't want to lose you, Amanda."

"Baby, look at me." She tilted his head up, locking her tear filled eyes with his. Even in his anguish he was beautiful. "You're not going to lose me."

"I might when you find out what happened five years ago. More than that actually." He sighed softly, but buried his head further against her chest as he slid his arms around her and up her back to tangle in the braids of her hair. "You had come to one of our workshops. The connection I felt with you was instant from the very first moment I set my eyes on you, but Larry had gotten to you first. He had no idea that I had been enthralled with you from the beginning. You made him so happy. He had not felt that way in a long time so I had decided that it was better if I took a step back."

He paused for a moment, taking a shaky breath before continuing. "I gave up everything. The Pack, you. Larry was willing to take up the throne as King, while I wanted nothing to do with it. My mind was so focused on distancing myself from you, from trying to numb myself with other women that I made some damn stupid ass decisions. What happened that night was my fault. I got to wild one night at a club, dancing with no care in the world. Apparently I had lost focus on keeping my Beast contained, which I've never done. A Hunter had been staking out the club and saw my eyes change. Larry took the shot meant for me."

Her brow frowned slightly as a memory tried to push its way to the surface, but she shoved it back down. Lau was confessing his heart out and she would not be distracted.

"They must have followed us back to the house. When we got there, a small unit of them opened fire. My niece and you were shot. Several others were injured."

"Who was Larry to me, Lau?" A part of her hadn't wanted to ask. She was almost afraid of the answer.

"You were his wife, Amanda. His chosen Mate."

Her vision began to grey around the edges. Perhaps he had sensed it because she found herself sitting on the sofa with her head between her knees.

"Breathe, bebe." He purred, sitting down beside her as he rubbed her back with a soothing pressure.

"You gave everything away for selfless reasons. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of fracturing your mind, your memories even further than they were. You remembered nothing but you took what information we gave you and accepted it. I didn't want to influence you in anyway. I wanted you to remember me on your own."

Amanda glanced up at him through the curtain of her braids. She saw the truth in his eyes, but she also saw a sense of relief. He had been carrying all this around for years, this burden, this feeling of being responsible for his twins death.

"You knew you weren't in the right frame of mind to run this Pack and so you selflessly stepped down to someone you knew would be able to care for them. You stepped aside to allow your bother to be happy rather than seek out your own happiness. When he died, you took the responsibility of everyone on your shouldes, you carried around the burden of thinking you were responsible for the Hunters."

"I am responsible, belle."

"No, Laurent, you're not. We are Werewolves passing for humans in a large city. The Hunters would have found us sooner or later. We have always tried to live alongside them but they fear what they do not understand and have always found a way to hunt down what they fear. You are not responsible. They are."

He felt tears burning in his eyes again and he leaned forward to press his forehead against hers.

"Do you regret what happened between us last night?"

Her question caught him off guard and he pulled back slightly. "No, absolutely not, but the Pack may talk."

She shook her head faintly. "Let them."

"What?"

"Let them think what they will, Laurent. The truth will be made clear when it is time. I have seen flashes of Larry's face a few times, but I do not remember what I felt for him, nor he me. I don't have any memories of him. I am just as broken as you are. Perhaps we were supposed to find the missing pieces together."


	8. Chapter 7

_***Memory/Flashback***_

The dark, expensive Ray bans did nothing to filter out the sun. She held her hand up to block out the harsh glare that seeped over the top of the black metal frames. The hood of her black zip-up was pulled over her head in hopes of further toning down the light as well as protect her from the slight chill that floated in the air. The phases of the moon stood out in white across the rim of the hood and down along each arm.

"Why have you been following me?" Came her soft inquiry to the man that now stood beside her, directly across from the quaint little cafe just a few blocks down from her hotel. That had been her goal. Coffee then off to the hair dresser. As they stood there, waiting for the cross-walk light to change, she could feel the nervousness radiating off him in waves. She did not need to look in order to know who stood beside her. She had caught the wiff of his expensive cologne long before he had even dared step closer. But it was the scorching heat of his presence that alerted her to his close proximity. There was no guessing as to why everyone called him Blaze. His aura alone practically burned all who stood in his path. She finally turned her gaze in his direction. He was just as beautiful as his brother. High-sculpted cheek bones and full, deliciously sinful lips. The differences between them were still quite visible even though they were twins. Larry's hair was shorter, but she noticed that he had also adopted the same twisted style. She watched as his lips pulled back into a boyish grin, flashing adorable bunny-like front teeth.

"My brother and I saw you at our workshop but you merely watched." He made it a statement rather than a question. It wasn't an accusation, but an observation.

She arched a single brow behind her glasses. "Yes. I really don't think that anyone would have enjoyed watching me dance. I have serious white girl rhythm." She turned her focus back to the cross-walk signal and was about to take a step as it flashed with the familiar walking man, but she felt the blazing pressure of his fingers as he lightly clasped her wrist.

"I could teach you." He offered, still managing to keep that boyish charm in place. His other hand moved up towards her face, pushing back the hood so it fell against her shoulders. Even during the workshop, she had stood in the corner of the dance studio with that damned hood up and her arms crossed over her chest. If he hadn't seen the flash of passion in her eyes as she had watched everyone dance, he would have thought she was mean-mugging the entire crowd. He had known almost instantly that she was one of them.

"Why?" She asked with a faint snort that Larry found adorable. She watched cautiously as he slowly pulled the sunglasses down off of her eyes. She kept them closed against the sudden blinding glare of the sun. A little warning would have been nice. Now she was partially blind.

"Look at me, belle." His thick French accent becoming more pronounced as his voice dropped lower. When she finally opened her eyes, he was captivated by the nearly flowing liquid brown of them. They were a few shades lighter than his with flecks of gold near the center. Her Beast undoubtedly close to the surface. "You intrigue me." He shook his head faintly as if that wasn't the correct answer. "No, you captivate me."

"I'm not anything special, Larry."

The sound of his name off her lips was like music to his ears and he found himself wondering how she would sound saying his name in a different situation, but he wasn't captivated by her just for that reason. That was more of an added bonus. No, he had felt a pull towards her from the instant he had laid eyes on her.

"No, bebe, you are very special."

"And how many women have you picked up with such lines, Lar?" She'd be a fool to think that she was the only one.

Jesus, God, she called him Lar. He felt a jolt shoot straight through him and he couldn't help the shift in his thoughts. There as no doubt that he wanted her, but he didn't just was her for a quick fix. No, he wanted this woman for keeps. He hadn't been lying when he had told her that she was special.

He grimaced slightly. "Admittedly a few in my time."

She was nearly taken back by his honesty, but she didn't show it. It wasn't too often when a man was truthful about his past, at least in her experience. She had a few failed relationships under her belt. She had taken a trip to New York for that reason, to regain herself for two weeks. The first night here, she had won a random ticket to attend a Les Twins workshop the following day. Here she was now actually holding a conversation with one of them, and he was hitting on her as clear as day.

"I appreciate you being honest." She finally stated.

"What is your name, belle?"

"Amanda."

His boyish smile turned even brighter. "Is this your first time in New York?"

She nodded once. "Yes. I took a little time away from home for a couple of weeks. My last relationship didn't end...well."

She watched in slight amusement as that boyish charm turned into something dark and she caught the flash of gold in his eyes. So he was like her? When he spoke, even his voice had gone cold.

"He hit you?"

Immediately, her gaze shifted, staring down at the pavement beneath them. "It was part of the reason why I came here. I...left my Pack." She stated very softly, just barely above a whisper.

Larry gripped her chin very lightly with his thumb and curled index finger as he brought her eyes back up to meet his. The pain he saw in those earthy depths that she tried so hard to hide. Though she put on a good show of feminine strength and independence, there was a vulnerability behind it.

"You never answered my question, Larry. Why? Why did you choose me when there are thousands, millions of other women out there throwing themselves at you on a daily basis."

"I tire of that. Day in and day out. Those women seek fame and fortune. They do not want the man behind them. I'm not perfect by any means. I've made some decisions in my life that hurt people I cared about."

"We all have our flaws, Larry. I have a favorite saying that goes: 'I may not be perfect, but I am someone's idea of perfect.'"

That cold, dark look in his expression warmed and that Larry charm returned. He flashed his bunny teeth and took a step closer to her. He was very affectionate, very hands on. Was this how all the French expressed themselves or was it just him? He was already overwhelming her senses and he had barely touched her. What in the bloody hell was she doing? She never acted like this around strange men. She would always politely turn them down if they hit on her but she had been unprepared when he easily shoved his way through her defenses.

"I like that." Christ, even his eyes were intense as they stared down at her. He easily towered over her five foot one stature, nearly placing her at sternum level. Jesus he was **_taaaalllll_**...

Amanda craned her head back as far as was comfortable. Jesus he was _**sexy**_ as hell...

Oh God, was she drooling?

Panic nearly set in when his thumb shifted to trace the curve of her lower lip. Such a small gesture nearly had her knees turning into jello. She felt weak, shaky. If he only knew the affect he had on her...

Wait, that small little smirk at the corner of his mouth..

Shit. He knew _**exactly**_ what he was doing to her.

"Can I have your number, belle?"

She cleared her throat slightly before talking, otherwise she would have made an embarrassing squeak when she opened her mouth. "My number?" She inquired dumbly.

"Oui."

Oh fuck, that French...

She took a deep, shuddering breath before nodding. Mechanically, she took his phone, adding her number into his contacts. She watched as he took it back from her and added a little 3 to the beginning and ending of her name. He was good. She didn't want to come off as cynical. She knew that not every guy she met would end up like her ex's, but cynicism had become a sort of defense for her, an automatic reaction to avoid any further heartbreak. Within seconds, her own phone chimed, signaling that she had a new message. Reaching behind her, she removed her phone to check it. As she suspected, it was from Larry who still stood within touching distance of her.

_Meet me for dinner, belle. Hotel lobby around 7?_

Amanda chuckled softly. Oh he was Mr. Smooth alright. She would have to watch out for him if she wasn't careful. He would be trouble.

"Sure, why not." Then it clicked. "Wait a minute, how do you know which hotel I'm staying in?"

Larry chuckled as he backed away from her. "We're staying in the same hotel, bebe. I saw you come off the elevator this morning."

She hung her head when he laughed, sliding her glasses back onto her face. She shook her head before tugging her hood back into place.

"I'll see you later, belle."

_***End Memory/Flashback***_

She stood on the balcony that overlooked the large in-ground pool of the high fenced back yard. The Den sat in the heart of a cleared ten acre parcel of land on the outskirts of Paris. Laurent had moved the Pack here to be closer to the remainder of his family and friends after his twin's death. She was leaning over the rail, clutching her head in her hands. During the entire memory, her eyes had been closed, sealed tight so she could focus on the details she could. It seemed that her intimacy with Lau had ripped open the flood gates because the memories just kept pouring in.

_***Memory/Flashback***_

Amanda had felt his eyes burning holes into her practically every time she entered any room he happened to occupy. It wasn't that it made her uneasy or nervous. No, his gaze had the opposite impact. It made her practically quiver with excitement, with need. She had no right feeling this way. She was a married woman for crying out loud! To his brother! His twin no less! There was a sadness in her that she couldn't deny. Yes she loved Larry, completely, but a part of her often wondered what it would be like with Laurent. They were both in the in-home movie theater watching some random comedy that neither of them were paying much attention to. Larry had left to drop his daughter back off with her mother and had promised them Chinese when he returned. She could feel Lau's presence in one of the plush theater chairs behind her and just to her right. It only intensified when he leaned forward, his lips practically against her ear.

"Why don't you look at me, belle?" His voice flowed like honey down her spine. He sounded like Larry and yet not. His accent was less pronounced, his English practically fluent.

As if his words were some kind of unspoken command, Amanda felt her eyes shift towards him as she turned her head in his direction. "What are you talking about, Lau?"

"Every time we are in the same room, you look everywhere but at me. Why?"

Her teeth clenched tightly and she looked away from him quickly. "You know why." She had made the foolish mistake once of mentioning her attraction for him. To his face no less and things had just seemed to get more complicated.

"You are attracted to my brother, are you not?"

Her head whipped around. The fire in her eyes nearly had him crawling over her chair to take her right there on the floor...

"Of course I am."

"We are Twins, bebe. It is only natural to be attracted to us both. We look alike."

"As if I never noticed." She shot back with thick sarcasm. She knew deep down that Laurent wasn't a bad person. He just lived a bit too recklessly sometimes. She had to wonder if there was a reason behind his seemingly uncaring nature.

"Larry is the better cook, but I am the better lover."

His comment caught her so off guard that she choked on the glass of white wine she had taken a sip of. She sputtered and coughed until she cleared her airway enough to be able to breathe normally again. That was when the scent of Chinese hit her senses long before Larry announced his return.

_***End Memory/Flashback***_


	9. Chapter 8

Amanda sat back in the chair as Sparrow unwound each braid carefully. She smiled down, lovingly at one of the Pack members infants laying passed out on her lap. The baby girl was sprawled out on her back, sleeping peacefully as the woman's hand rested against her belly. She could feel the gentle rise and fall of her little chest with each breath she took and it warmed her heart to feel that new little life against her.

"Laurent told me about Larry."

Sparrow was deathly quiet as she focused her attention on the task at hand. A part of her wasn't sure on what to say, but she was spared from giving a response when her Alpha spoke again.

"He had a break down this morning. I don't know if it was the stress of our intimacy last night that triggered it or if he was more stressed out than he led on. Perhaps both but I found him in the living room. Dancing."

The Healer's head snapped up. "He hasn't danced since that night."

Amanda nodded once in affirmation. "Yes, I know. He is such an emotional dancer but he was dancing with such anguish, such pain that he broke down into sobs. He wept while I held him. He is far more broken that he is willing to admit."

"That is why you are here, Amanda. No one doubts the love you had for Larry, but they also knew that the feelings between you and Laurent were just as genuine. You loved them both, accepted them both for who they were, what they were and had never once asked them to change that. How could they not both love you?"

"I thought that I would feel as if I was dishonoring Larry's memory by getting involved with Lau, but I don't. It feels..."

"Right?" The other woman offered, a small smile tugging at a single corner of her lips. "You met both of them at that workshop in New York. For Lau, he fell in love with you the first moment he set his eyes on you as did Larry."

Her brown frowned as her mind tried to remember a past she was blocking. "Then how did I end up with Larry and not Laurent?"

"Lau was in a business meeting for the Pack. At the time he was the canidate for King. Larry was heading to the cafe the same time you were and happened to cross your path. Laurent had plans to catch you in the lobby later that night but he saw you leaving with his brother."

They both heard a heavy sigh from the doorway and glanced in it's direction.

"Oh, please. We all know that Amanda was cheating on Larry with Lau. She set the whole situation up with the Hunters in order to eliminate one twin so she could have the other." Mae sauntered into the kitchen, hips swaying in designer jeans. Her stilettos clicked along the marble floor and Amanda found herself secretly wishing that a heel wound get stuck in the grout so she would snap her ankle, fall and break her damn neck.

"Sparrow, take Breala, please." The Healer grabbed the sleeping baby from her lap and immediately slipped from the room. Slowly, she stood from the chair, taking a deep breath as she rolled her shoulders to ease their tension. "While I may not remember much, Mae, what I do know is that you were the one who had been sniffing after Larry one he took over as King. When he was killed, you turned your focus on Lau knowing that he was going to take over."

As she moved across the floor on bare feet, putting herself at a much short advantage than the red head, there was still a deadly aura about her. The presence of her Beast seemed to roar to life the closer she got, stalking the other woman with barely held in fury.

"You are nothing more than a gold-digging bitch who is using a man's misery for her own gain. You seek the power of ruling this Pack. You don't care about our People one bit. All you care about is yourself."

"You just couldn't have one of them, could you? You had to have both. Have you had them at the same time, Amanda? I have and it was a wild ride."

"Mae!" Laurent's booming voice broke the red head's focus and her gaze snapped in his direction.

"Lau, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Mae. Leave us."

"But-"

"**NOW**!"

She had the decency to jump at his roar. She bowed her head low in submission before fleeing the room.

Amanda practically sagged against the counter as she sucked her Beast back. The palms of her hands gripped the sink's edge as she lowered her still half braided head to take a breath.

"If I had not interrupted, would you have hit her?" He asked softly and she could hear the amusement hidden in his voice.

"Without hesitation." She answered, turning her gaze in his direction. She smiled nearly the same time he did and they both chuckled.

"I saw Sparrow leaving the room in a hurry with Breala. All she muttered to me was something about a bitch fight in the kitchen."

Her chuckled turned into a snort of laughter. "About right. Did you hear anything she said?"

"Every word. Sparrow will be keeping a much closer eye on her. She has a nephew in another Pack, He is willing to help us see who had a hand in the shooting. He is not afraid to be very covert."

"She plans on using him to sleep with Mae?"

Lau shrugged. "He is a man who is willing to use any means necessary to gain information." He stepped closer to her, running a hand through the unbraided mane of her dark hair. "Would you like me to finish where Sparrow left off?"

"Please." She replied, moving back over to the chair she had been in earlier. She sat down, crossing her legs indian-style.

"For the record, neither Larry or I ever slept with Mae."

"I figured as much. You two have more class than that."

He snorted in lieu of laughter. "Higher standards too."

It was her turn to chuckle, but it soon turned into a purr when she felt his fingers in her hair. "You keep that up, mister and I will fall asleep sitting up in this chair."

He chuckled, pressing a kiss against her temple. "There will be a Gathering in a few nights, belle. I would like to announce to the Pack that I have chosen you for my Mate."

Amanda had been taking a sip of the white wine she had poured herself earlier when his words sunk home. She coughed, sputtering wine nearly out her nose. This reminded of her of that time Lau had flirted with her back in New York after her and Larry had gotten married.

"I never chose or settled for anyone else, Amanda because I didn't want anyone else. I slept with women for the sake of pleasure, to try to get over you but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. Larry and I had gotten into an arguement that night over you."

"Hey." She reached up and gripped his hand in hers, her smaller fingers easily fitting between his. "It is not your fault, Lau."

"I'm beginning to come to terms with it, I think. He is gone, but his memory lives on in the rest of us. He would want me to be happy. He made me promise with his dying breath to take care of you and that is what I intend to do."

"Why did you truly never tell me how you felt, Laurent?"

"I saw how happy my brother was with you. I couldn't ruin that for him. I so desperately wanted to. It would keep me up at night, but I just couldn't hurt him. When you told me that you were attracted to me in some way, I couldn't help but flirt. I knew apart of you wanted me, no matter how hard you tried to deny it. It's what kept me going, in a weird way. I think it gave my a small sense of hope, even if it may have been a false sense. I just never imagined that he had to die in order for it to happen."

Amanda felt her heart both sore and shatter. Though the loss still weighed on all of them, it was a time to move forward, to try to rebuild the pieces left behind.

"The Pack, all of us, are stronger because of this. He would want us to move forward."

"Oui."

God damnit that French...

With his long, expert fingers, he had finished unweaving the braids faster than Sparrow would have taken. She groaned when she felt his nails scratching at her scalp.

"Oh God, don't do that."

Lau chuckled, his hands drifting down either side of her neck to brush her now braid crimped hair aside so his lips could travel along the side of her throat.

"Why not, bebe?"

She shuddered beneath his touch and the searing breath that scorched her skin. She nearly let out a yelp when his tongue glided up her pulse from her shoulder to behind her ear.

"I have you now, belle and I will make sure the whole world knows that you are mine."


	10. Chapter 9

The ride out to the Gathering was surprisingly quiet. Laurent drove, his right hand resting comftorably against her left thigh. Amanda stared out the window, her thumb absent mindedly brushing against the photo of Larry that Lau had given her an hour before they had left. He wanted her to have it with the hopes that it would trigger more memories for her. He was starting to become at peace with what had happened. It was almost as if them getting together had healed apart of him that had been lost and broken. She glanced over towards him, her eyes riveted to his face. He truly was a beautiful man, both inside and out and she felt a sense of pride being able to call him hers. She had not doubt that he would guide the Pack in the right direction.

"If you keep staring at me like that, bebe, we won't make the Gathering." He warned, his voice a deep husky purr that sent a shiver down her spine. A smirk tilted up the left corner of her mouth as she gave him a side ways glance.

"Don't threaten me with a good time, Laurent." She countered, resisting the urge to squirm when his hand tightened on her thigh. A growl rumbled from his chest and she felt her body answering in response, instantly becoming strung tighter than a bowstring.

"You are fiesty tonight, belle." His accent had grown thicker and she knew that she wasn't the only affected. She wanted him and he knew it, just as she knew he wanted her. She heard him take a sharp inhale of breath. It was followed by a groan as he caught her arousal. "Mon Dieu, bebe. You're like a drug to me, do you know that? I can't get enough of you." His hand shifted, kneading her thigh very close to where it met her groin.

She bit her lip to stifle her own groan but a throaty purr slipped past. She heard him curse fluently in French, the knuckles of his other hand turning white with his tight grip on the steering wheel. If he wasn't careful, his preternatural strength would end up breaking it. His eyes flashed dangerously in the light of the setting sun as he glanced in her direction. The sight of her leaning back in the leather seats, her eyes shut and head tilted as she bit her lower lip, had his blood raging in his veins. Without thinking, he jerked the car over to the side of the road and nearly slammed it into park. Apparently, Amanda had the same idea because her seat belt was unbuckled and she was crawling over the gear shift in order to get to him.

"I hope it's not always going to be like this in public." She muttered, her fingers immediately seeking out his own seat belt buckle. He fumbled with his jeans, hissing through his teeth when she swatted his hand away to unfasten them herself. "Careful, princess." Another faint hiss slipped past his lips when he felt the heat of her hand brush against his arousal. His hands reached up and around her backside, pulling both her yoga pants and panties down.

It was her turn to groan when she felt one of his fingers tease along her entrance.

"You're ready for me already, bebe?" He whispered against her ear as he used his other hand to pull her pants off over her sneakers. "I want you so bad, belle. This is going to be fast and hard."

"I can take it, Lau."

He growled and it vibrated her spine when he spun her around to face away from him. He leaned the back of his seat down further, but not enough where he couldn't see her, touch her but his head fell back when she unexpectedly reached down and guided him inside of her in a single stroke. He saw stars. She was so hot, so tight around him.

He was hard velvet, stroking so deep inside of her that she had absolutely no idea where he left off and she began. Bright light burst behind her closed eye lids as he stroked her over and over. The sound of them together, the feel of him grinding into her now with every upward thrust of his hips and downward shift of hers had her nails digging into his thighs.

God he felt so good...

He sat up fully, slinging an arm diagonally across her chest as he pulled her back flush against his chest. His lips found her ear, his breath tickling against her flesh as he spoke.

"Do you know how badly I want to cum inside you, belle?"

Holy shit...She found that strangely...erotic and apparently, her body betrayed her as it tightened around him in response to his words.

"You like that idea, bebe? Me cumming deep inside you?"

Amanda nearly screamed when she felt him reach around her with his other arm, his middle finger seeking out that bundle of nerves that would put her over the edge.

"Answer me, Amanda." He growled lowly. The vibration of it combined with his relentless thrusts and circling finger had her screaming her answer.

"God yes!"

He shuddered against her. "Do you want me to?" He asked softly, his lips trailing a path of fire along the pulse beating rapidly in her throat.

"Yes, Lau, please."

It was as if her verbal permission opened a further connection between them. She suddenly felt his pleasure as if it were her own, just as she knew that he could now feel hers. They both growled in unison, the sound inhuman and yet remained erotic. She felt him slide deeper, burying himself fully to the hilt as deep inside of her as he could go. The thrust stopped, instead he shifted his hips, grinding himself so deep in her that she swore it made her go blind for a split second. Between one breath and the next, she was coming apart at the seams. Hey body trembled, tightening around him like a vise. The flood of her release as it surrounded him, was the trigger for his own and he pressed himself that last tiny bit he needed. His release rocketed through him and into her, filling her completely. The first tremor of his orgasm made him bite down on her flesh where her neck met her shoulder. He tasted blood and knew that he had Marked her. Something he hadn't actually planned on doing until later tonight when she was able to Mark him in return but his instinct had guided him. At least now everyone in the Pack would know she belonged to him.

The feel of him releasing his pleasure inside of her was enough to make her crazy. Her nails dug into his thighs, drawing thin rivulets of blood from his skin. She slumped against the steering wheel for a moment, attempting to regain her breath and the use of her body. When she was certain she would be able to move, Amanda made her way back over to the passenger side as Laurent repositioned himself. She tugged her panties and yoga pants back on, wiggling into them with relative ease. She sat back in her seat, a smirk tugging at a corner of her mouth.

"You are insatiable, Laurent." She commented with a chuckle, pulling the seat belt cross her. Before it clicked into place, his hand was on hers and he leaned towards her to claim her lips in a passionate, tender kiss. He kissed her as if he wanted to devour her.

"Mmm, only for you, belle."

She snorted faintly in lieu of laughter. "Better be only for me. Otherwise I'll have to start beating wholesale ass."

He burst out laughing. Though Amanda was only five foot one, what she lacked in height, she made up for as a fighter. That woman backed down from no one, not even him. How many times had she stood nose-to-nose with him in an arguement? No matter who had been right or wrong, she was determined to at least make him see things from her point of view.

"I have no doubt about that, bebe." He sat back in the driver's seat, readjusting everything before pulling back onto the road. "Inside the glove box are some tissues. There is still blood oozing from your neck."

Amanda leaned forward and popped open the glove box. Sure enough, there was a small pack of tissues. She pulled two out of the pack before replacing it and shutting the glove box.

"Well, if someone didn't get so carried away, I wouldn't be bleeding."

"Mmm, you enjoyed it belle. There's no denying it with how hard you came."

Okay, he had a point...

"I couldn't quite Mark you back, Lau." She mumbled with a frown between her eyes.

He glanced towards her, reaching out and rubbing her forehead with his finger to ease the frown. "Don't worry about it, bebe. You can Mark me whenever you're ready. I'm not rushing you."

She sighed softly, but sat back against the seat as she placed the tissues firmly against the wound. She already knew that it was healing, she could feel the skin reknitting itself, making it itch something fierce. Any injury inflicted by another Werewolf always scarred, but this was one scar she was proud to wear.

"Did Larry ever Mark me?" Amanda wondered out loud. "I don't believe I have any old scars."

Surprise had Laurent going silent for a moment. This was news to him. He had automatically assumed that his brother had Marked her, but now that he thought about it, he didn't remember seeing any Marks on her either.

"I don't know, belle. I don't remember seeing any on you either."

If he was supposed to be married to her, why wouldn't he have Marked her? Another question with no answer. Perhaps he would ask Sparrow once they got to the Gathering.


	11. Chapter 10

The Gatherings were always held in the thick of a densely wooded area. It was better to hide their true nature. They had adapted living in cities, being around the human population, but there were times when the itch became too strong. When they had to let their Beasts free. They brought up Pack business, debating over disputes others may have among the ranks or to bring up memories of loved one's who had passed. After business, it always resulted in a party of some kind. A large family cook-out with music, dancing and of course, food. She always remembered that Laurent would always sit in the distance by himself once the dancing would start. He had always kept his back to them, focusing more on picking at the pinecones. Amanda would always join him. She would always sit beside him in silence, knowing that he needed the company more than anything else.

He reached over and gripped her hand in his, bringing it up to press a kiss against the back of it.

"I love you, bebe."

His words took her by surprise and she stared at him nearly bug-eyed. This was Laurent, one half of Les Twins. He had been known among the media as a playboy. Hell, he had even admitted that he had slept with women in an attempt to get her out of his mind.

"You don't have to say it, belle. When you're ready."

But the thing was, she was ready. She had fallen for him a long time ago. The memory of those emotions tugged at her heart. She glanced down for a moment, realizing that Larry's picture had fallen to the floor. She reached down and picked it up off the rug. There was a part of her that missed him. She was starting to remember the feel of his arms around her, the smell of his cologne. Little things that were slowly filtering back. Though there were suspicions plaguing her mind, like why hadn't he Marked her?

"You are always so understanding, Laurent." She finally replied, setting the picture she held down in the cup holders that rested between them.

"You have been more than understanding, mon ami. You have been forgiving. You have taken everything in stride when most people would have broken. You are so much stronger than you realize."

The car slowed down, pulling off the main road onto a well maintained path that was used mostly by campers and hikers. A dozen or so vehicles were already here. She saw Sparrow's BMW as well as Domino's Ninja. Laurent glided the Maseratti to a smooth stop behind a Hummer. He killed the engine and brought her hand up to his lips again.

"Are you nervous?"

Amanda's brow frowned and she shook her head. "No. Why would I be nervous?"

"You will be their Queen after tonight, belle. You will be looked at as my equal. The moment you are declared my Mate, the Pack will come looking to you for guidance when they are troubled, or judgement when they have been wronged."

She hadn't thought about that. She had only thought about being with him. "This is who you are, Lau. You are their King. I would gladly accept the responsibilities that come with the title if it meant being with you."

"You have already been like a Queen to them, belle. They already look up to you."

She nodded once, closing her eyes for a brief moment as she sighed softly. "I was already in this role with Larry. Some of them remember that. The newest of us do not. I don't know if I am the same personality wise as I was before I lost my memory, but I am willing to do the best that I can with what I have."

He beamed a smile down at her and she felt her heartbeat nearly stop. He was so damn beautiful to her that he virtually took her breath away. "Spoken like a true Queen, bebe. Come on, they're waiting for us." He slid from the driver's side and was around the front of the car, opening her door for her before she even had the chance to.

She snorted faintly, but smiled at the chivalrious gesture. He held his hand out for her to take and he helped her from the car, closing the door behind her when she stepped out of it. Sparrow stood at the edge of the clearing, waiting for them. Her long silver-white hair flowing freely down her shoulders. She wore a pair of faded light blue jeans that were ripped in various places and a well worn black sweater. She wore no socks, but she was wearing white canvas shoes. Tonight, she was void of her typical make-up, leaving her face bare.

"You have questions." The woman made it a statement, rather than a question but then her eyes locked onto the Mark on Amanda's throat. It was already scarred, but Sparrow knew that she hadn't left the house with it. Her lavender gaze flickered to Laurent for a moment before returning back to the other woman. "Then you know Larry had left no mark upon you."

"Yes. I was wondering if you knew why." She asked the Healer, her own sharp gaze watching for an emotional reaction. There was a shift of nervousness, but that was quickly masked when Sparrow looked away from her.

"He felt that if it was somewhere visible, then it would draw suspicion among the human population. The night he died was the night he had planned to Mark you."

"Why didn't he on our wedding night?"

"That I don't know. Perhaps he wasn't ready? Perhaps he felt that you weren't ready?" She shrugged faintly, almost as if she was shrugging away the sadness. When she relaxed, a genuine smile flashed on her face. "I am not surprised that Lau Marked you this early. What I am surprised about is that you haven't in return."

"That's private, Sparrow." Laurent warned in a very low growl.

The Healer had the grace to look embarassed, lowering her head faintly in submission. "My apologies, I meant no offense by it." She raised her head and gestured towards the clearing. "Come, everyone awaits."

When they stepped into the clearing, the sudden silence was almost deafening. Amanda could hear the last of the song birds calling before night claimed them with darkness. The moment Laurent stepped up onto the large rock that the Pack all stood around, howls echoed in a cacophony of sound. It was abruptly cut short when he let loose a loud rumbling growl that seemed to shake the very ground beneath them. He took the time to stare at each and every face. Faces he had known all his life, some he had only known for a few years. These were his people. Their people. After a moment, he reached his hand back towards Amanda where she stood almost directly behind the rock as if she were nervous. Without hesitation, she took his hand and he pulled her up onto the rock with him, immediately putting his arms around her holding her to his chest.

"Some of you know of the horror that happened five years ago. Some of you may have forgotten out of fear, but the rest of you know nothing of what occured. A group of Hunters found out what my brother and I were. They came after me one night at a club. My twin brother Larry, took the bullet aimed for me. He died in my arms. That same night after returning home to tell his wife of what happened, the Hunters opened fire. Killing my niece instantly. Amanda should have died. She had been shot in the head trying to protect Leala. We thought she had died along with them, but her body rejected the bullet. Her survival did not come without a price. She lost her memories of that night and of Larry, her husband, or Leala, her step daughter. As time passes, she is beginning to remember little by little, but despite her own inner battles, she has always been there for me when I needed an ear to listen. A shoulder to cry on, or even someone to just sit in silence with. She has cared for this Pack when I wasn't able to, or has helped calm disputes before they were even brought to my attention."

Laurent paused for a moment to glance down at her. He stared directly into her eyes as he continued. "There is no one greater to have by your side and I have chosen her as my Mate."

Though she could hear murmured whispers among the Pack, she ignored them. Her attention was focused on Lau, her eyes held captive by his.

Suddenly from across the clearing, they could hear a loud round of applause that echoed through the trees. "Well done, mon frère." As the figure moved through the clearing, still clapping, gasps of shock could be heard.

"Have you missed me?" The voice was soft now, just barely above a whisper, but Laurent knew it all too well.

"Larry?" His attention was pulled back towards Amanda when he immediately felt her sag in his arms. The sock of hearing, of seeing his supposedly dead Twin had caused her to pass out.


End file.
